escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Historia de un Alma
[[Archivo:Thérèse_Martin-Histoire_d'une_âme-A00.jpg|thumb|250x250px|Portada de la edición de 1940 del libro'' Historia de una Alma'' (l'Histoire d'une Âme) de Teresa de Lisieux.]] Historia de una Alma (l'Histoire d'une Âme) es la autobiografía de Teresa de Lisieux, una monja de la Orden de los Carmelitas Descalzos, quien fue canonizada por la Iglesia católica en 1925. La primera edición se hizo el 30 de septiembre de 1898, un año después de su muerte a causa de una tuberculosis, a los 24 años de edad, el 30 de septiembre de 1897. El libro era un volumen formado por tres manuscritos distintos, de longitud diferente, escritos en tiempo diferente, dirigidos a personas diferentes, y de carácter diferentes. El trabajo de unificar el desorden de los manuscritos fue llevado a cabo por Paulina, la hermana de Teresa. Inicialmente el libro fue publicado con la intención de ser memorias para los conventos de las carmelitas y personas religiosas allegadas a ellas, por lo que se estamparon solo unas dos mil copias.Therese and Lisieux, Pierre Descouvement and Helmuth Nils Loose ISBN 1-85390-381-7 Sin embargo se convirtió en un fenómeno editorial que sirvió para aumentar la fama de santidad de Teresa del Niño Jesús. Autora thumb|205x205px|Fotografía de Teresa de Lisieux, tomada al rededor de 1888-1896. Teresa Martin era la menor de nueve hijos, de los cuales cuatro hermanas se hicieron Carmelitas descalzas, entrando en el convento de Normandía de Lisieux. Era conocida como la pequeña flor, y su autobiografía es también conocida como Historia de una pequeña flor blanca. Manuscritos [[Archivo:Thérèse_Martin-Histoire_d'une_âme-A06.jpg|thumb|283x283px|Página de la edición de 1940 de Historia de una Alma (l'Histoire d'une Âme).]] Manuscrito A, el cual Teresa tituló Historia de una Pequeña Flor Blanca, y dedicó a su hermana Paulina, fue escrito entre enero de 1895, y el 20 de enero de 1896. Paulina describió que «un anochecer en el principio del año 1895, estaba con mis dos hermanas María y Teresa. La hermanas Teresa del Niño Jesús contó varios recuerdos de su niñez y la hermana María del Corazón Sagrado (mi hermana mayor) me dijo; "Oh Madre, es una lástima que todo esto no quede escrito (...) Si le preguntas a hermana Teresa de escribir las memorias de su niñez, cuánto placer nos daría!" (...) Miré a la hermana Teresa, quién sonrió como si estuviéramos conectadas, y le dije "te ordeno escribir en un diario las memorias de tu niñez."»Affidavit by the Reverend Mother Agnes of Jesus. left|thumb|250x250px|«Tenía yo seis o siete años cuando papá nos llevó a [[Trouville. Nunca olvidaré la impresión que me causó el mar. No me cansaba de mirarlo. Su majestuosidad, el rugido de las olas, todo le hablaba a mi alma de la grandeza y del poder de Dios. Recuerdo que, durante el paseo que dimos por la playa, un señor y una señora me miraban correr feliz junto a papá y, acercándose, le preguntaron si era suya, y dijeron que era una niña muy guapa. Papá les respondió que sí, pero me di cuenta de que les hizo señas de que no me dirigiesen elogios... Era la primera vez que yo oía decir que era guapa, y me gustó, pues no creía serlo. Tú ponías gran cuidado, Madre querida, en alejar de mí todo lo que pudiese empañar mi inocencia». Manuscrito A. (Pintura de la playa de Trouville, de Eugène Boudin)]] Manuscrito B, es una carta dirigida a la hermana María del Sagrado Corazón (hermana mayor de Teresa), escrita a petición suya entre el 13 y 16 de septiembre de 1896. María le dijo a Teresa que escribiera sus descubrimientos espirituales, qué ella misma describiría como su pequeño camino de confianza y amor.Actes officiels du Procès deposés dans les Archives de l'Évêché de Bayeux volume one - depositions made by 37 witnesses about the life of Thérèse to an ecclesiastic tribunal instituted by Bishop Lemonnier of Bayeux in 1910 Teresa escribió en diez páginas su experiencia, con letras muy pegadas. "Sus muchas correcciones muestran que escribía con gran prisa y en un estado de fatiga extrema."Fr. Francoise de Sainte Marie, O.C.D, in Introduction , Autobiography of a Saint p.13, tr: Ronald Knox, ISBN 0-00-623577-8 Manuscrito C, se trata de una libreta escrita para la priora del Carmelo Madre Reverenda María de Gonzaga. Comenzó a escribirlo el 3 de junio de 1897 y lo finalizó en julio del mismo año. La tercera parte de la autobiografía de Teresa ha sido descrita por Paulina: «Me parece que estas narraciones son incompletas. La hermana Teresa del Niño Jesús se había concentrado en su niñez y su temprana juventud, cuando dije de hacer un escrito, donde narre su vida como monja ya era difícil (...) pensé que era una gran lástima que no haya descrito el desarrollo de su vida en el Carmelo de la misma manera, pero justo entonces había cesado (...) Madre María de Gonzaga no le permitió escribir más (...) viendo que la hermana Teresa estaba muy enferma...»Quoted from Bayeux depositions, Introduction, Autobiography of a Saint p.13 Paulina dijo a la priora que ordenara a Teresa escribir sobre su vida como monja y María de Gonzaga lo hizo, de modo que Teresa en medio de la enfermedad desarrolló este manuscrito, escrito al rededor de junio de 1897. Teresa dejó de escribir en julio del mismo año y la última palabra que escribió fue amor. Introduction Autobiography of a Saint, p14 Paulina dividió los tres manuscritos de Teresa en once capítulos y añadió un duodécimo donde completaba la historia con los últimos meses de vida de la autora. Finalmente, introdujo en el texto unas poesías de Teresa y algunos extractos de su correspondencia. Los doce capítulos de'' Historia de una Alma'' fueron imprimidos en formato pequeño en 1902: Hacia 1906, la autobiografía de la santa de Lieseux ''ya se había traducido en inglés, polaco, holandés, italiano, portugués y español).Therese and Lisieux, p 312, Descouvement, Loose Influencias La Historia de una Alma ha influido en la vida de una gran número de personas, es especial, de personas que sintieron el deseo de consagrar su vida como religiosos o religiosas, uno de los muchos ejemplos es el de la beata María Cándida de la Eucaristía.Biography at the Vatican Website Referencias Bibliografía * ''Story of a Soul: the Autobiography of St. Therese of Lisieux, translated from the original manuscripts by John Clarke, O.C.D. Third edition, 1996. ISBN 0935216588. * The Story of a Soul: The Autobiography of St. Therese of Lisieux with Additional Writings and Sayings of St. Therese, ed. Paul A. Boer Sr.. CreateSpace Independent Publishing, 2012. ISBN 1479207470. Enlaces externos * "Story of a Soul: The Autobiography of St. Therese of Lisieux (Online)". Christian Classics Ethereal Library. * "The Story of a Soul (L'Histoire d'une Âme): The Autobiography of St. Thérèse of Lisieux (Ebook)". Project Gutenberg. * "Story Of A Soul (Online Audiobook)". Categoría:Libros de 1898 Categoría:Teología mística cristiana Categoría:Textos cristianos del siglo XIX